Greek
Intro Greek mythology is the body of myths originally told by the ancient Greeks. These stories concern the origin and the nature of the world, the lives and activities of deities, heroes, and mythological creatures, and the origins and significance of the ancient Greeks' own cult and ritual practices. Modern scholars study the myths in an attempt to shed light on the religious and political institutions of ancient Greece and its civilization, and to gain understanding of the nature of myth-making itselfhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greek_mythology. 18:56, 6 October 2018‎ . Titanomachy The Titanomachy, in Greek mythology, was the great war that occurred between the Titans, the old generation of Greek gods, and the Olympian gods, led by Zeus. The war lasted for a total of ten years, ending in the defeat of the old pantheon, which was based on Mount Othrys, and the establishment of the new one, based on Mount Olympus.When the Titans were in power, Uranus was the ruler of the universe. However, he caused the wrath of his wife, Gaea, after incarcerating some of her children, the Cyclopes and the Hecatonchires, in the depths of the earth, Tartarus. Gaea decided to take revenge, and created a giant sickle; she then told her children to castrate their father in order to overthrow him. Only Cronus agreed, and after he formed a plot with his mother, he managed to overpower his father and castrate him. From Uranus' blood that fell on the earth, three sets of children were born; the Gigantes, the Erinyes, and the Meliae; while from the blood that fell into the sea, the goddess Aphrodite was born.Cronus took the throne from his father, but not before Uranus made a prophecy that his son would also be overthrown by his own sons. Afraid that he would lose the reign, Cronus turned into the same tyrant god that his father was; he put his brothers back into Tartarus, and also ate his own children, in an effort to prevent the prophecy from becoming true. However, his wife Rhea tricked him and saved her youngest child, Zeus, from his father's paranoia. She hid Zeus in a cave in Crete, where he was raised by a goat, Amaltheahttps://www.greekmythology.com/Myths/The_Myths/Titanomachy/titanomachy.html. Greek mythology.Oct 04, 2018.When Zeus grew up, he became his father's cupbearer, without revealing his true identity. Helped by Metis, the Titan goddess who later became Zeus' first wife, he gave Cronus a mixture of wine and mustard, causing him to vomit one by one the children he had swallowed. When all of his brothers and sisters were freed, Zeus gathered them and convinced them to start a rebellion against their father.Thus started the Titanomachy. Zeus released the Hecatonchires and the Cyclopes from Tartarus and asked their help against their brother. They all agreed; the Hecatonchires started hurling rocks against the Titans, while the Cyclopes created the famous thunderbolts for their leader, Zeus. Themis and Prometheus were the only Titans that fought on the side of Zeus.When the War ended with the Olympians on the winning side, all Titans except Themis and Prometheus were jailed in Tartarus, and were guarded by the Hecatonchires. Zeus, along with his brothers Poseidon and Hades, divided the universe by drawing straws; Zeus won and became the king of the sky, as well as the ruler of mortals and gods; Poseidon became the ruler of the seas; while Hades, who drew the shortest straw, became the ruler of the Underworld. This was the dawn of a new era in Greek mythology. Birth of the 12 Birth of the twins Leto in ancient Greek myths was the representation of motherhood. Like every mother, she suffered a lot to give birth to her children and then to protect and raise them up in the proper way. Leto suffered many misfortunes because of her relationship with Zeus, which caused Hera's jealousy and cursed Leto not to find a stable place on Earth to deliver her children. That is how Delos emerged, which was believed to be a floating island. Leto gave birth to Artemis and Apollo there and since then Delos became the sacred place of god Apollohttps://www.greeka.com/greece-myths/leto.htm. By Greeka. Birth of Dionysus Dionysus's mother was a mortal woman, Semele, the daughter of king Cadmus of Thebes, and his father was Zeus, the king of the gods. Zeus's wife, Hera, discovered the affair while Semele was pregnant. Appearing as an old crone (in other stories a nurse), Hera befriended Semele, who confided in her that Zeus was the actual father of the baby in her womb. Hera pretended not to believe her, and planted seeds of doubt in Semele's mind. Curious, Semele demanded of Zeus that he reveal himself in all his glory as proof of his godhood.Though Zeus begged her not to ask this, she persisted and he agreed. Therefore, he came to her wreathed in bolts of lightning; mortals, however, could not look upon an undisguised god without dying, and she perished in the ensuing blaze. Zeus rescued the unborn Dionysus by sewing him into his thigh. A few months later, Dionysus was born on Mount Pramnos in the island of Ikaria, where Zeus went to release the now-fully-grown baby from his thigh. In this version, Dionysus is borne by two "mothers" (Semele and Zeus) before his birth, hence the epithet dimētōr (of two mothers) associated with his being "twice-born"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dionysus. FIrst Version 01:07, 24 March 2003‎ by Michale Hardy. Latest Version 13:40, 26 September 2018‎ Ealdgyth. Birth of Hermes Maia gave birth to Hermes in a cave in Mount Cyllene in Arcadia. Some say that Hermes was raised by Acacus, son of the Arcadian king Lycaon . Hermes was born with the dawn, at mid-day he played on the lyre, and in the evening he went to Pieria, a region about Mount Olympus in northern Thessaly, and stole the cattle of Apollo, while Apollo was distracted because of his love for Hymenaeus . The theft was witnessed by Battus , who promised not to tell. But, not being able to keep his promise, he was turned by Hermes into a stone. Also others had later their shapes transformed by Hermes: the Athenian Aglaurus two was transformed into a stone (see Envy), and for having offended the gods, he transformed Agron into a plover, Eumelus into a raven, and Alcathoe, Arsippe and Leucippe into birds.When stealing the cattle, and in order not to be detected, Hermes put shoes on their feet and brought them to Pylos, hiding the rest in a cave. He sacrificed two animals and then returned to Cyllene where he found a tortoise, and having strung its shell with chords made of the cattle he had sacrificed, he produced a lyre and invented the plectrum toohttp://www.maicar.com/GML/Hermes.html. Birth of Athena When Zeus was full-grown, he consorted first with the Oceanid Metis , who tried to avoid him, turning into many shapes. Some say that it was Metis who, in order to help Zeus against his father Cronos, gave to the latter a drug that forced him to disgorge his own children, whom he had swallowed. But others say that it was Gaia who administered this drug. However, there was a prophecy, uttered by Uranus and Gaia, which said that Metis 1, who was wisest among the gods (for she was possessed by wisdom or was wisdom itself), would give birth to a son who should become the lord of heaven. This is why Zeus, fearing to lose the power which he only recently had acquired as ruler of the universe, swallowed her while she was pregnant. And when the time came for the birth to take place, Prometheus (or else Hephaestus) smote the head of Zeus with an axe, and Athena, fully armed, came out of the top of his head at the river Triton in Libya. This is how Athena was born, but the Libyans say otherwise. http://www.maicar.com/GML/Athena.html. Carlos Parada Birth of Aprodite Ouranos (the Sky) came, bringing on night and longing for love, and he lay about Gaia (the Earth) spreading himself full upon her. Then the son Kronos from his ambush stretched forth his left hand and in his right took the great long sickle with jagged teeth, and swiftly lopped off his own father's members and cast them away to fall behind him . . . and so soon as he had cut off the members with flint and cast them from the land into the surging sea, they were swept away over the main a long time: and a white foam spread around them from the immortal flesh, and in it there grew a maiden. First she drew near holy Kythera, and from there, afterwards, she came to sea-girt Kypros, and came forth an awful and lovely goddess, and grass grew up about her beneath her shapely feet. Her gods and men call Aphrodite, and Aphrogeneia (the foam-born) because she grew amid the foam, and well-crowned (eustephanos) Kythereia because she reached Kythera, and Kyprogenes because she was born in billowy Kypros, and Philommedes (Genital-Loving) because sprang from the members. And with her went Eros (Love), and comely Himeros (Desire) followed her at her birth at the first and as she went into the assembly of the gods. This honour she has from the beginning, and this is the portion allotted to her amongst men and undying gods,--the whisperings of maidens and smiles and deceits with sweet delight and love and graciousnesshttp://www.theoi.com/Olympios/AphroditeMyths.html#Birth. Hesiod Theongy. Refrences Refrences #Texts/epic poems/odes #Rites and practices #Sacred Places ##Oracles #Mythical beings #Gods ##Primordal Beings ##Titans ###First Generation Titans ###Second Generation Titans ###Third Generation Titans ##Twelve Olympians ##Type of Dieties ###Aquatic Dieties ###War Dieities ###Love Dieties] ####Eotes ###Chthonic deities ####Psycho Pomp ### Sleep ### Health ### Messenger ### Trickester ### Magic #Greek Heroes # Oracles #Mythical realms # Underworld Category:Greek Mythology